Six
by ChiBiBrony
Summary: "Occurring years after the events of Discord in an alternate world where Discord defeated the Mane Six and Celestia." Latest Chapter: 1


Things To Know:

-Popular People in the Brony Culture are Referenced

-Six is the town this takes place in, the name will be explained.

-This is only CHAPTER 1

-I would LOVE feedback.

Chapter 1 "I Hate Forests! and Hangovers..."

"Hey Digi, wake up" Tom told me.

"Huh? Wha-" I asked, still tired from last night and a little hungover.

"Dude, did you finish analyzing and mapping the terrain for our raid tonight" Tom asked as he stole the blankets from my bed.

"Uh... Maybe" I replied, slowly getting out of bed.

"Dude," he trotted over to the window and opened the rags that covered it, "you know we need that tonight right? How else are we going to get more land?"

"Ask Discord to give it to us nicely?" I replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, now get up" Tom replied.

"I am" I responded. As I said it I had almost finished getting into my suit, which covered most of my body in a rather uncomfortable skin-tight fashion.

"Good, Paleo's waiting down at the bunker you work in."

"Why's Paleo waiting for me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be finished."

Ok, so Paleo was going to help me today. I could live with that.

"I should've known that last night was a bad idea" I told him.

"Heh, yeah. What'd you do anyway" Tom asked me.

"I just decided 'Fuck it! Drink whatevers brought to me!'"

"Yeah, great planning there" Tom teased as he picked up a pile of clothes from his side of the room.

"Hey! It was grea-" I said before losing my balance and falling.

"Woah! Looks like you didn't get enough sleep for how much you drank" Tom said playfully.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine on my way down there."

"You sure? You still seem a little drunk" Tom asked.

"Yes I'm fucking sure!"

"Alright then, I need to go and talk to Rose, see you later."

Tom strolled off without another word and left me alone. Maybe Kim would be with Paleo today... She would always make a bad day better.

"Woah" I shouted as I stepped outside into the bright sunlight.

Lemme just clear up two things! First, I'm still fucking drunk. Second, I hadn't seen sunlight in like... 14 hours. So, yeah stepping outside was painful on my eyes. It was a pretty normal day, other than the fucking bright as hell sun. Six was still a poor-looking town, but other than that, it was beautiful. Oh well, better get a move on if I want to get the map done for the Noble Six tonight.

"Hey Digi! Got some time" Spark yelled.

"Sorry Spark, but I have to finish my job" I yelled back.

"Oh well, I'll find somepony else to help me."

Fuck! I feel awful that I have to leave without helping him because I wanted to get wasted last night!

"Digi, at least do this real quick" He yelled again.

"What" I asked as I walked over to his home.

"Drop this off at the Fallen Six Memorial for me would you" He asked.

"Sure, thats on the way," I told him, "I'll do it."

"Well, then here you go."

"Is it hea-," and before I could even ask he just dropped into my saddle bag, "Woah!"

"I think that would be a yes" Spark said, obviously holding back laughter.

"Hey," I shouted, "I'm not that weak! What is this anyway?"

"You'll see when it gets there."

"Uh... Alright? Well, I guess I'm off then" I said as I stepped back slowly.

"See ya."

"Bye" and with that, I left.

The walk to the Fallen Six Memorial was long, but not nearly as long as the walk to my bunker. And, to add to it, it wasn't exactly the most exciting part of town to walk through. But still, I enjoyed looking around at the decorative clouds that had been placed around town in case there was a fire. They all had a slightly different shape, and some honored the Fallen Six, but most were just shaped like clouds.

The chatter that always surrounded the Fallen Six Memorial hadn't exactly faded today, and it probably never will with this being like the center of activity. A few shops were scattered around the statues, and most sold enough to survive, but they weren't exactly very durable due to their structure being made of cardboard covered with paper. But this wasn't the shop owners' faults entirely, higher quality materials are in short supply. And because they're in short supply, they're mind bogglingly expensive...

"Hey Digi! Is that Spark's package" Kim asked from a music store on the edge of the memorial.

"Yeah, it is. Why" I asked her as I approached.

"Because he said that he'd try and get you to deliver it. Lazy mare, that he is! Oh well, can I get it?"

"Uh... sure? Say, why're you at," I looked at the sign and sursed myself for not doing so BEFORE asking why she was here, "Tombstone Records?"

"Oh, I'm picking up some records for An" she responded with a smile.

As she reached into my saddlebags to get the package, I took a moment to look at the memorial itself. It was practically the only thing made of metal in Six. The pose of Rainbow Dash was the only one that stood tall when compared to the graffiti-covered Discord statue, the others were so much smaller because they were on all four legs while Rainbow was flying upwards with her hooves ready to punch.

"Digi!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a second."

"Really? A second? It been longer than that! I'd say more like thirty" she said, holding back more and more laughter until she finally laughed at the end.

"What?! No! I have to finish the map" I said and rushed off.

"Digi! You forgot to... Oh well."

As I ran to my bunker, I started to get a few odd looks from bystanders. Most just wondered why was I was running, but others were looking at my side... I glanced at my side and realised I was leaving a trail of Mic's Hard Cider everywhere, and that wasn't good, I bought those! Luckily, only a few of the opened bottles were leaking, but then I noticed a few were missing. They had probably fallen out while I was running. Oh well, I can't be too late today, I'll have to get more after I finished.

"Digi, why're you late" Paleo asked as I walked in. He had already started working on the plan to raid the Chaos Capital.

"Uh... I overslept" I answered as I set my saddlebags down.

"Dude, my girlfriend was at the bar last night... She posted a video of you to her page, you know that right" Paleo informed me as I took my seat next to the giant white board.

"What was I doing" I asked and started writing about how to enter the Everfree Forest without be noticed by the Nightmares.

"Uh... You might of been drinking some interesting things."

"Like..."

"Uh, I don't think that the rainbow of shots you had were all cider."

"Really? What do you think they were?"

"Well, it was from cows when it should've been."

"Color?"

"I think it was white."

"Oh yeah! The bartender said it was some Frosted Vinyl."

"Ah, well... I don't do many drinks."

"Yeah, but how many people have seen the video? Do you know?"

"Sorry bro, but we need to start working."

"Yeah, yeah we do."

"Well... Let's start working."

"Ok! How far did you get?"

"I finished mapping the terrain."

"Awesome, now to let's do this!"

Time seemed to slow down as I actually started to work, and the silence wasn't helping. The silence helped me to concentrate, but it did no favors if you were bored. Boredom was common for me, working here meant my skills could be used to help us get more space, but it also meant that silence was the norm. Analyzing isn't exactly a very social procedure...

"Think we could go up through Zec's old home" Paleo asked.

"No, theres a outpost too close to it."

"How about through here" Paleo asked as he outlined the planned entry area.

"No," I replied as I erased his lined and floated my marker over to the map, "we need to go around the old path and through the Bluegrass Fields."

"Don't the Bluegrass Fields have those blue flowers that give you the Cutie Pox?"

"Uh... Yeah... Fuck!" Now what" I shouted as I erased my marks.

"How about we just fly over the forest altogether?"

"Yeah, but... do we have enough pegusi for that?"

"Well... We don't need that many, the unicorns can just float themselves."

" 'Float themselves' what?"

"Dude... You know what I mean."

"No, I totally don't" I said as I floated myself over to the cabinents.

"You sure you want more cider?"

"Heh, may as well make this a little more fun."

"Alright then, if you're sure you can handle it."

"Trsut me, I totally can."

"'Trsut?'"

"Shut up, I can handle my cider" as I walked back over, I noticed that the goal needed to be emptied.

"How many papers have you thrown away, and what were they?"

"I dunno, probably like a hundred, but most were just your scribbles."

"Since when did I use paper?"

"Oh... Well... Maybe Kim won't mind?"

"Actually, I think she will."

"Not my fault, its Tom's for putting that thing at a distance and angle that makes it impossible to hit."

"Its just a fucking hole in the wall he drew a circle around so that the buildiers would fix it, he never made it for a goal."

"Well... I'll explain it to her."

"Paleo, are you sure you don't have an addiction to trying to make it in the hole?"

"That, my friend, is what she said."

That simple, stupid, old joke was enough to lighten the mood. But I still couldn't figure out how to get more space for the town. We were already at our maximum population per household unless we wanted to make people bunk in tents, which isn't that different from the boxes they live in now.

"Hey, do you think you can a make a subwoofer out of cardboard by hand?"

"No, why?"

"I was hoping to maybe play some music on our trip to Chaos."

"Yeah, but what would you play? That stuff you call music?"

"Nah, I'd ask for requests and play those."

"Heh, a good idea, but its not exactly possible."

"Yeah, maybe next year."

"'Next year?' More like next month at our current rate!"

"Hey, its not your fault that the other unicorns don't want to have children!"

"But it is my fault that this isn't done."

"But you'll get it done, I know it."

"We'll*"

"Yeah, we'll get it done... Together."

As we resumed, I continued to think about the town's current predicament: space. Space was a luxury in Six, you'd be lucky to have just two others staying with you. Space was hard to come by, yes, but it was even harder to make. And the Elements that protected the city from Discord's powers could only hold up a shield that was so big, so if we needed more space then we had to power the expansion to the shield. This was hard to do, because the unicorns needed to power the expansion were in short supply. The only reason we're as big as we are now is because Princess Cadence is using almost all of her magic to power the expansion we have already used up. If it was new ponies with a steady supply of new unicorns to power the shield, it'd be fine, but its not. Unicorns aren't having any babies, while the earth ponies are. The pegasi are fine, because they can use clouds for homes, but this doesn't mean they aren't an issue as well. The sky can only hold so much after all, but they are able to take up less ground space.

"Digi, how many non pegasus ponies are going" Paleo asked.

"Uh... like... seventeen" I answered.

"Any reason you were staring at the board" Paleo asked, obviously curious as to what I was thinking about.

"Uh, no. No reason at all!"

"Really? Liar."

"No, no, no! Really, just pointless thoughts!"

"How pointless?"

"Extremely."

"Then why be so protective of them?"

"Uh... Because a hammer is dull as well?"

"Dude, that joke was bad."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!"

"You're right, it really proved you nail."

"Ok, that was awful and you know it!"

"Wouldn't of existed without yours."

"Ok, ok. Fine, let's just get back to work."

"I've almost finished anyway, look."

"Great, now why did you need to know how many non pegasus ponies are going?"

"Because if the pegasi lift them up the mountain all at once, they can break through a old wall that used to have the sewer system behind it and skip the bloody forest."

"Whats it have now?"

"Who knows? Discord is there."

"Then how do we know it exists?"

"Well... We don't."

"Wait... Since when did Chaos Capital have a mountain?"

"Wha-? Oh! Oops!"

I laughed on the outside, but I knew that getting the real thing wrong would result in so much bloodshed that could've been avoided.

People Used:

Digi - Digibrony

Tom - BronyCurious

Spark - Saberspark

Paleo - PaleoSteno

Rose - Ink Rose

Kim - ILoveKimPossibleAlot

References? Find them.


End file.
